Certain processes in the assembly of motor vehicles in an assembly plant require that a module be fastened to a generally vertical side surface of the vehicle structure. One example of this is the fastening of a battery box to the side of a chassis frame rail. Because larger modules like a battery box can have significant weight, it is preferable that an assembler not have to support the weight of the module while fastening it in place.
A prior method of assembling a battery box to a chassis frame rail comprises fastening two hanger brackets to the frame rail at mounting locations that are spaced apart along the length of the frame rail. The hanger brackets are stampings shaped to provide hanger hooks. The battery box has sides that include fastening formations shaped for association with the hanger brackets so as to allow the battery box to be hung on the hanger hooks before fasteners are run through the hanger brackets and the fastening formations in the sides of the battery box to securely fasten the battery box in place. In that way the weight of the box is borne by the frame rail and not by the assembler as the assembler is completing the fastening of the box to the frame rail.